Evangelion: Asuka & Mari ¿A qué le temes, princesa?
by SkySound
Summary: Asuka siempre ha sido una chica de caracter fuerte, ganadora por naturaleza. Con un orgullo casi tan grande como su belleza. Seguida por muchos chicos, envidiada por muchas otras; no hay nadie que pueda compararse a ella, alguien que pueda tener su misma potencial. O si quiera alguien que pueda hacerle perder aquella actitud dura y fuerte... ¿O sí?
1. Capitulo 1 Más fuerte que tú

¡Déjame! — Gritó con los ojos cerrados, impulsando el brazo izquierdo hacía adelante, con una fuerza que pretendía dar conseguir la liberación de su muñeca.

Sin embargo aquel duro agarre contra su muñeca tan sólo se hizo más insistente, obligando a Asuka a dejar de darle la espalda a la castaña de gafas, e incluso girarse de forma brusca e involuntaria quedando así cara a cara a Mari.

¿Quién…? ¿Quién crees que eres…? — Tartamudeó un poco con el timbre casi completamente ahogado, dejando que tan sólo un hilo agudo y frágil de voz saliese de sus labios.

Las mejillas de la mitad alemana se habían teñido por un instantáneo y vivo carmín, un calor molesto se hizo presente; el ardor de la vergüenza se estaba haciendo de su rostro. Eso la hacía sentir más furiosa, pues aunque la castaña no se diera cuenta, el que su simple cercanía alarmara tanto a Asuka, que jugará con sus nervios tan fácilmente, el hecho de que sin si quiera esforzarse la hiciera sentir avergonzada. Le hacía transformar todas esas emociones en una sola: Humillación, se sentía humillada y eso la enfurecía.

Mari por el contrario, mostraba un semblante más serio, casi frío, tanto que quemaba aún más las mejillas de Asuka como bien lo haría el mismo hielo sobre piel expuesta y sensible. Aquellos ojos verdes, casi azules que poseía Mari, penetraron la indefensa mirada de la mitad Alemana.

¿A que le temes…? — Murmuró sin apartar si quiera un segundo la vista de ella. Aflojando de poco en poco el agarre contra su muñeca, deslizando los dedos por el dorso de la mano ajena por mera inercia, dando también un paso hacía en frente, como movimiento iterativo ante el silencio de Asuka, pues esta tan sólo había sido capaz de desviar la mirada, tragar largo y apretar con todas sus fuerzas los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos pálidos.

— ¿Princesa? — Continuó Mari, sin subir el tono de voz, manteniendo ese ambiente sigiloso que la unión de sus soledades formaban, pero agregando ese sobrenombre que usaba habitualmente para con la chica de mirada ojiazul.

Pero Asuka no era capaz de hablar, su corazón golpeaba bruscamente su pecho, como si su ritmo cardiaco le perteneciese a un corredor que acabase de concluir el maratón más largo de su vida. No podía definir que era más grande, si su ira o su vergüenza. Lo que era claro es que contener ambas emociones la estaba debilitando, y tendría que expulsarlas tarde que temprano.

Ve… Vete, idiota… — Aun cuando hizo su máximo esfuerzo por sonar fuerte, ruda, con poder, no lo consiguió, su voz temblaba casi tanto como su cuerpo evitaba hacerlo. Sin verla, tragó una vez más y quiso continuar.- Idiota… Idiota cuatro ojos… — No existía ninguna clase de mordacidad en su dialogo, quería ofenderla y ahuyentarla, pero no parecía funcionar.

Mírate… — Entrecerró los parpados y elevó aquella misma mano que había estado usando anteriormente para sujetar su muñeca, y con ella consiguió rosar vagamente la mejilla de Asuka, quien sintió un instantáneo escalofrió nacer en su espina dorsal y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, alterándola aún más de lo que ya hacía. Tratando de fingir que no había sentido nada. — Tratando de ser hiriente… Cuando no puedes ser más que una pequeña princesa — Y ahí ocurrió, la seriedad del rostro de la joven Illustrious sutilmente cambió, cuando sus labios se curvaron de forma audaz, evidenciando que el control lo tenía ella.

Fue ese justo momento, en el que Asuka decidió enfrentarla y volver la mirada a ella, cuando la encontró en ese gesto de victoria y 'burla' no lo soportó más. No fue su vergüenza la que decidió explotar primero, si no su furia.

¡No me toques! — Su voz se alzó con fuerza y determinación, simultáneamente su mano derecha había golpeado con el dorso la muñeca de Mari, con intenciones de apartarla de sólo un golpe.

Mari fue capaz de predecir aquel ataque, más no de eludirlo completamente, aunque trato de apartar la mano, el rose veloz de Asuka le produjo un rosetón en la cara interna del antebrazo; que ni si quiera notó, pues estaba atenta a esa actitud agresiva en la joven Shikinami, que aunque amenazante, despertaba en Mari cierta diversión.

Ese no es el modo de ser de una princesa. — Negó ligero como en gesto de reprobación, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Cállate. — Fue todo lo que dijo, no quería estar más tiempo ahí.

Ver a Mari retroceder le devolvió algo de control, Asuka despegó la espalda del frío muro, desvió la mirada hasta tomar su maleta donde iba su muda de ropa deportiva y sin más, avanzar, pasando de la castaña, incluso haciendo golpear su hombro con el de ella, tratando de con ello borrar toda la debilidad que pudo haber dejado ver frente a ella.

La joven Illustrious, tan sólo ladeó más su sonrisa ante aquel inofensivo choque entre sus hombros, siguió el sonido de los pasos de la mitad alemana hasta que lo último que se escuchó fue un fuerte portazo que cerraba la puerta, indicando que Asuka había salido muy 'contenta' de los vestidores. Justo después de eso Mari cerró los ojos sonriendo, tomó su camisa por los bordes y la levantó empezando a desnudar su cuerpo y hacer lo que realmente había venido a hacer. Al igual que la joven Shikinami, cambiar su ropa deportiva por el uniforme.

¿Estas lista ya? — Preguntó Misato, quien había estado esperando a Asuka en el pasillo que guiaba a los vestidores. Cuando la vio salir, aún a pesar de ver como su rostro adolescente pintaba esa expresión malhumorada. Misato se dirigía a ella con amabilidad y tranquilidad.

Vámonos de una vez. — Sólo respondió a Misato sin verla, caminando con la maleta colgando en su brazo.

¿No deberías estar contenta? Obtuviste mejores resultados que tu rival. — Dijo Misato sonriente, empezando a seguirle el apresurado paso a Asuka.

¿Rival? ¿Quién ha dicho que merece ser mi rival? — Asuka giró el rostro hasta Misato, mirándola con una sobrecargada indignación. — Esa chica no está si quiera a mi altura, no puede ser mi rival. — Concluyó terminando con un bufido de absoluta molestia. El encuentro con Mari en los vestidores la había dejado aún un poco alterada.

Vamos, relájate.- Añadió un ademán a su petición y sonrió con ligera incomodidad. — No lo tomes personal, pero sabes bien que la academia Jyclif es rival natural de la academia Nerv y que Mari Makinami Illustrious, así como tú lo eres para Nerv una de sus grandes estrellas, ella lo es para Jyclif. — Explicaba Misato, tratando de hacer que Asuka entendiera cuán importante era la castaña.

No es más que una idiota cuatro ojos. — Replicó Asuka, restando importancia a las palabras de Misato.

Si, en Tokio existían dos distinguibles academias que durante mucho tiempo se habían disputado cada título de excelencia, deportiva, académica, profesional, histórica, arquitectónica. Todo Nerv y Jyclif habían sido rivales eternas.

Justo hoy se había llevado acabo la primera eliminatoria para el campeonato de tennis entre academias de toda la capital, y aunque Asuka y Mari no habían jugado una contra la otra hoy. Ambas habían calificado con los mejores puntajes.

Misato Katsuragi, era la profesora y prefecta a cargo de Asuka, le acompañaba a cada competencia, cada conferencia, y por supuesto cada premiación. En otras palabras, era la encargada de explotar el rendimiento y talento de Asuka mientras estuviese ligada a asuntos de la academia Nerv.

Así que la has hecho tu amiga. — Mencionó Kaji sorprendido, mientras mantenía la mirada fija al frente, con las manos firmes al volante, escuchando a Mari pero sin distraerse del camino.

Claro, me resulta difícil creer que todos hablen de ella como una chica agresiva. — Dijo Mari mientras miraba con una expresión relajada hacía la ventana.

Y a mí el que tú digas lo contrario. — Respondió Kaji, mostrando una sonrisa serena. — Según Misato, es una niña difícil de tratar. — Completó mientras disminuía la velocidad y aparcaba el auto frente a un gran y lujoso edificio habitacional.

¿Katsuragi Misato? ¿No es ella una de tus relaciones pasadas? — Preguntó Mari con extrañeza.

Y también es la prefecta a cargo de tu nueva amiga. — Dijo el hombre mayor antes de bajar del auto, y retirar de la cajuela del auto la maleta de Mari junto a su raqueta.

Mari también bajo del auto y cogió sus cosas de las manos de Ryoji Kaji, que al igual que Misato, fungía el puesto de prefecto y orientador de Mari, en la academia Jyclif. La castaña se despidió del hombre mayor y subió el edificio, hasta el onceavo piso, donde se encontraba su departamento. Más grande y lujoso de lo que una simple adolescente pudiera desear para vivir sola. Illustrious vivía sola en Japón, sus padres residían en Inglaterra, pero no la desmerecían y le daban todos los recursos para vivir como a la chica se le antojase.

Al contrario de Asuka, que aunque sus padres habían dejado un poderoso legado de riqueza, había preferido vivir junto a Misato y uno de sus compañeros de academia Shinji Ikari, quien era también el hijo del director de Nerv, Gendo Ikari.

La mañana siguiente, Shinji y Asuka caminaban juntos rumbo a la academia, Shinji contando a la mitad alemana un incidente curioso con uno de los estudiantes de la academia Jyclif, Kaworu Nagisa, a lo que Asuka tan sólo podía responder poniendo caras de desagrado e irritación.

Sé que él es Jyclif y yo Nerv, pero… A final de cuentas ¿Sólo son escuelas diferentes no? No es como que seamos de países o religiones distintas…— Decía un Shinji algo tímido, mirando uno tras otro sus pies andar sobre el pavimento. — Si lo vuelvo a ver, me gustaría pedirle que saliéramos… ¿Crees que él diga que si? — Volteó a ver a Asuka, algo esperanzado, pero la chica tan sólo le miro mal y algo harta.

Shinji ¿Es que eres un idiota? ¿Dónde quedaría tu honor si te relacionas con un estudiante de Jyclif? ¿No has oído a Misato? Somos enemigos naturales, no puedes llevarte con un alumno de…— Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Shinji la interrumpió, totalmente en desacuerdo.

Asuka, no entiendes ¿Qué se supone si Kaworu viene un día y me dice…? — Y ahora, antes de que el joven Ikari pudiese terminar su dialogo una tercera voz intervino justo a sus espaldas.

Buenos días, Shinji-kun.

Era un tono de voz tan suave, tan relajado y refinado que costaba trabajo creer que se trataba de un hombre, Asuka y Shinji voltearon al tiempo que detenían su paso, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el mismo Kaworu Nagisa estaba tras ellos, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa tranquila que Shinji declaraba como encantadora, mientras que Asuka sentía su piel entera erizarse y no por el joven Nagisa, si no por su acompañante…

Ka… Kaworu… — Pronunció Shinji, dejando al aire una respuesta vaga a su saludo. — Buenos días Kaworu y Mari-san — Terminó por decir el chico castaño, ofreciendo una débil reverencia.

Kaworu y yo decidimos tomar este camino, no imaginamos encontrarnos con ustedes. — Dijo Mari tratando de fingir la gracia que le producía ver a Asuka sin palabras.

… — Asuka notó esa sonrisa de victoria en Mari, como la odiaba. Por instinto, tomó a Shinji del antebrazo y frunció el ceño. — Su academia queda bastante lejos y la hora de entrada esta cerca, vamos tarde. — Se dio la media vuelta obligando a Shinji y girarse también con intenciones de retomar su camino.

Sin embargo la voz de Kaworu se hizo sonar una vez más.

No nos dirigimos hacía la academia. — Dio un par de pasos hacía adelanta y se interpuso en el camino de ambos compañeros. — Mari y yo pensábamos tomarnos el día, y no me parece propio desaprovechar esta coincidencia. — Kaworu miró especialmente a Shinji con calma, como si trataré de hipnotizarle. — Shinji-kun… ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?

¿Te… Te refieres a faltar a clases? — Preguntó Shinji, no en un tono dubitativo si no confirmativo, esperando la respuesta de Kaworu para soltar una enérgica afirmación. — Me encant…

NO. — Respondió Asuka. — Shinji tiene que venir a clases conmigo.

Kaworu volteó a ver a la ojiazul y casi al instante se enfocó en Mari, quien no espero la mirada de Nagisa para adelantarse también hasta llegar tras Asuka y Shinji, romper el enlace de sus brazos y ella misma sujetar el antebrazo de Asuka.

Puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas. — Añadió Mari, acercando más de lo necesario sus labios al oído de Asuka, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra su oreja y la peliroja sintiera todo su cuerpo tiritar por aquel simple acto.

¡Si! Iremos. — Respondió esta vez Shini, atreviéndose a afirmar por ambos.

Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. — Agregó Kaworu, cerrando los ojos sonriendo con todo el encantó posible, acercándose a Shinji y tomarlo por el brazo también. — Vamos, Shinji… Kun… — Pronunció en un tono ligeramente infantil mientras halaba con delicadeza al castaño rumbo la estación.

Si, vamos… Majestad. — Añadió Mari, imitando el timbre meloso que había usado Kaworu para con Shinji.

Ni Shinji ni Asuka habían faltado nunca a clases, nunca habían decidido dejarlas de lado por algo de diversión adolescente y nunca habían creído tener razón de hacerlo. Pero ahora Shinji parecía hechizado por Kaworu y Asuka sentía de nuevo esa vulnerabilidad junto a Mari.

La joven Shikinami supo que no había vuelta atrás cuando estaba sentada junto a la castaña, mientras que en los dos asientos tras de ellas estaban Shinji y Kaworu haciéndose comentarios y bromas tontas. Asuka tragó largó y apretó con fuerza la tela azulada de la falda de su uniforme, estaba nerviosa, pues en todo lo que iba de camino Mari no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Había pensado en insultarla sentarse en otro sitio, pero no quería estar a punto de perder como la vez anterior…

Sin embargo ahora Asuka, tendría que pasar el día entero a lado de Mari, pues aunque quisiera evitarla Shinji estaría demasiado ocupado con Kaworu ¿Cómo haría para soportarlo?


	2. Capítulo 2 Indefensa

Asuka trataba de ignorarlo, de hacer a como que no ocurría nada, el hecho de que se sintiera tan observada. Y es que en efecto, sin si quiera estar manteniendo una conversación. Mari Makinami Illustrious no había dejado de mirar ni un solo segundo momento a la joven Shikinami, quien sólo dejaba salir su frustración cerrando los puños fuertemente contra la falda de su uniforme escolar; tratando de respirar tranquilamente, sin evidenciar su estado de nerviosismo, o al menos era lo que ella suponía, pues Mari podía percatarse perfectamente de que la pelirroja estaba nerviosa, incomoda, y eso le encantaba.

¿Que…? ¿Qué tanto miras, huh? — Murmuró Asuka sin atreverse a ver a la castaña, frunciendo el ceño en un vago intento por parecer ruda y más fuerte que la contraria.

A ti. — Respondió Mari, con obviedad y simpleza, tanta que Asuka se sintió más torpe aún.

…— La ojiazul apretó los labios aún con la mirada en su regazo, tratando de pensar rápidamente en una respuesta mordaz para la chica de gafas, pero lo mejor que pudo decir fue…— Idiota. — Concluyó mientras se ponía de pie.

Asuka hizo una búsqueda visual, tratando de dar con asientos libres cercanos, pero la mayoría estaban ocupados y los que se encontraban libres tenían de lado a un chico que le miraba de forma demasiado desagradable para su gusto. Después de todo Asuka era el sueño de todo chico, al menos visualmente hablando; porque tenía un genio que difícilmente alguien podría soportar o en el mejor de los casos dominar.

¿Se ha cansado de mí, majestad? — Asuka pudo escucho ese tono casi tan serio como burlón de tras suyo, y al mirar de reojo por encima de su hombro se encontró con la figura de Mari de pie también.

¿Uh? ¿Asuka… Mari-san? ¿Van a algún lado? — Preguntó Shinji que las notó desde el asiento de atrás, después de ignorar un poco el juego cariñoso con Kaworu.

Hemos decidido estirar un poco las piernas. — Pronunció Mari aprovechando de inmediato la oportunidad. — No se preocupen chicos, ustedes sigan en lo suyo.

Kaworu respondió a ello asintiendo con su habitual y serena sonrisa, mientras que Shinji le imitaba ligeramente más tímido que el otro. Sin embargo al ver esas respuestas tan de acuerdo con el comentario de Mari, que ciertamente era una mentira, Asuka resopló y dio un golpecito al suelo del vagón con el pie, para luego girarse dándole la espalda a los tres y empezar a caminar con prisa, deseando haber elegido ir a la escuela y no acompañarlos en este viaje que ni si quiera estaba segura de a donde los llevaba.

Mari no perdió tiempo, guiñó ambos ojos, sonriéndoles como despedida a los chicos y se dio la media vuelta también para seguir con un caminar más tranquilo a Asuka.

Entonces, le gusta más de lo que pensaba. — Murmuró Kaworu mientras las veía alejarse, entrecerrando un poco los parpados, en apariencia pensativa.

¿Eh? — Shinji desvió la vista hacía el joven de cabellos grisáceos y asintió suponiendo que entendía su comentario.

Creo que sí… Ni si quiera yo que vivo con Asuka soporto su mal genio en ocasiones. — Hizo una pequeña pausa sonriendo apenadamente. — A Mari-san debe gustarle realmente Asuka como para ser tan paciente. — Terminó por decir Shinji, convencido, pues nunca había visto a alguien ser tan persistente con su amiga.

"_Yo no hablaba de Mari"._ _— _Respondió Kaworu, pero para sí mismo, en su mente, sin mover de nuevo los labios. Tan sólo giró el rostro a Shinji y le sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad. — ¿En qué estábamos, Shinji-kun?

Asuka había caminado demasiado rápido, tanto como para de cabina en cabina perder a Mari, pues había dejado de percibirla tras suyo, eso la hacía sentir aliviada, sin embargo molesta también. Se regañaba a si misma por sentirse 'bien' estando alejada de ella, eso significaba que su presencia le afectaba y no podía aceptarlo. ¿Cómo podría alguien fastidiar a la gran Asuka Shikinami Langley? ¡Era imposible!

Idiota, idiota cuatro ojos… — Murmuró mientras seguía apretando los puños, visualizando en su mente todas las sonrisas 'burlonas' que había podido captar de Mari desde que la conoció.

_El lugar más escondido, un sitio en el bosque en el que nadie podría adentrarse a menos que su único deseo fuera la soledad. Envuelta entre delgados pero sumamente altos árboles, se encontraba una pequeña peliroja sollozando, luchando contra su propio llando para que las lágrimas no salieran, aunque su rostro expresaba enojo, sus rosadas mejillas estaban empapadas, mientras que su pequeño uniforme de explorador era humedecido por sus incesantes lágrimas. _

_La pequeña niña, de tan sólo seis años de edad lanzaba con fuerza piedras hacía el gran e inmenso lago que tenía frente suyo, apenas miraba una la recogía y usaba toda su capacidad física para lanzar aquellas rocas._

_¡Tontos! ¡Idiotas! ¡Los odio! — La pequeña ojiazul se inclinó para tomar otra roca, una mucho más grande que las anteriores, más grande que sus pequeñas manos incluso.__— Los… — Se acercó más a la orilla del lago, casi hasta que sus pies tocaran los últimos centímetros de tierra que delineaba el borde rumbo al agua. Los Odio… Los odio a tod-_

_Las intenciones de lanzar aquella pesada roca con todas sus fuerzas, se vieron desvanecidas por completo cuando sin quererlo, la pequeña Asuka resbaló gracias a la lodosa tierra del borde del lago, obligándola a caer con todo y roca en la profundidad del inmenso lago. _

_A unos metros, escondida tras un tronco robusto y oscuro, se encontraba una pequeña de la misma edad, cabellos castaños y gafas quizá un poco más grandes que su propio rostro. Cuando la niña castaña vio caer a la pelirroja, se alarmó de inmediato y sin pensar llamar a uno de los adultos a cargo del campamento ella misma, corrió hasta el lago, dejando en el camino su sombrero de exploradora que voló con el aire, su pequeña mochila e incluso sus lentes. _

_Pero la pequeña Mari paro en seco cuando estuvo frente al lago, sabía que era profundo por lo que los instructores del campamento habían dicho, sintió miedo. Pero armó un plan 'perfecto' se quitó el pañuelo rojo que estaba atado en su cuello como parte del uniforme de explorador, y lo uso para atarse rápidamente un pequeño muñeco de tela, lucía como un conejo, un perro tal vez, era una criatura amorfa. El compañero de aventuras de Mari._

_Podemos hacerlo Chan.__— Le habló al muñeco y sin pensarlo más se lanzó al agua._

_Sin saber nadar, sin saber qué hacía, lo único que tenía claro es que iba a salvar a esa pequeña niña, a la que no se había atrevido a acercarse pues siempre veía como trataba a el resto de niños mal en el campamento, nunca la veía riendo o jugando, siempre la veía alejada del resto con cara de pocos amigos. _

_La había estado siguiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que sin el permiso de los prefectos, había salido de las cabañas. Aun cuando la vio llorar, insultándolos a todos, no se atrevió a acercarse, pero cuando la vio caer no lo dudo y corrió en su ayuda._

_El agua era demasiado oscura para ver bien, y sin sus gafas era aún más difícil, había pasado casi un minuto desde que Asuka había caído, quien además yacía ya inconsciente con la piedra sobre su pequeño abdomen, provocando que su cuerpo bajara más y más. Mari podía verla descender, temió, pero no se atrevió a salir del agua, aun cuando el aire le faltaba, frunció el ceño con determinación y nado más aún, hacía abajo._

_Cuando pensó que no podría seguir soportando más, pidió ayuda a su pequeño amigo, aquel que se había atado en el brazo._

_No estaba segura de cómo, pero había conseguido salir del lago junto con la pequeña alemana, esforzándose al máximo por dejarla recostada sobre la orilla del lago, sentándose de rodillas a su lado, mirándola expectante, esperando a que despertará, a que abriera los ojos y la insultara por atreverse a tocarla, a interrumpirla. _

_Anda… — Dijo la infante castaña, mientras removía un poco el hombro de la pelirroja.__— Vamos… abre los ojos… Dime algo feo… — Continuó pidiendo Mari mientras movía con mayor insistencia el hombro de Asuka, quien no parecía reaccionar.__— ¡Vamos! _

_Mari insistía, moviendo el cuerpo de Asuka, sin saber cuándo sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos y su garganta empezaba a sentirse apretaba, dejando que su suave e infantil voz se quebrara un poco._

_La mitad inglesa no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo. Volteó a ver hacía su húmedo amigo de tela, rellenado con algodón. Suplicando con la mirada algo de su ayuda, y al verlo, recordó la clase de primeros auxilios que les habían dado a todos los niños el primer día del campamento. Sin dudarlo más puso las manos sobre el cuerpo de Asuka y empezó a presionar con ambas manos._

_Golpéame, insúltame, grítame.- Pedía Mari en susurros mientras presionaba una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto, Asuka frunció el ceño y empezó a toser, dejando que algunos tragos de agua salieran de su pequeña boca, girando su cuerpo con molestia._

_Mari quedó inmóvil mientras Asuka se incorporaba, apoyando las manos sobre la húmeda tierra y abriendo de poco en poco los ojos encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de Mari, quien mordía su labio inferior tratando de no romper en llanto, había vivido mucha presión para alguien de sólo seis años._

_Entonces, sin previo aviso, la castaña se abalanzo a la pelirroja. Abrazándola con fuerza, tal como hace alguien que creía haber perdido a un ser querido. Asuka no lo entendía, su último recuerdo era haber luchado por volverse a la superficie del lago y ahora estaba empapada, a la orilla siendo abrazada por aquella niña, no lo entendía. No quería apartarla, se sentía bien estando cerca._

_¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así de bobo?! — Gimoteaba Mari, tratando de sonar fuerte, tratando de reprender a Asuka, pero la voz frágil y quebrada de su llanto sólo desconcertaba a Asuka._

_A diferencia del resto de niños, Asuka no había llegado al campamento Wille para divertirse, si no para liberar a sus padres de cuidarla, ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en hacerlo, después del divorcio ambos querían una vida más libre y la pequeña niña era un estorbo. No sentía que nadie se interesase por ella, y por ello mismo rechazaba a todos los niños y niñas que se le acercaban con temor a quererlos y que luego la dejaran tal y como habían hecho sus padres. Pero ahora… Aquella niña sin conocerla si quiera ¿Estaba llorando por ella? ¿Realmente se había preocupado por Asuka? _

La joven Shikinami había caminado hasta el último vagón, con esperanzas de estar lo más alejada de aquellos tres, pero sobre todo de Mari. Aun así, seguía rodeada de gente, por lo que cuando vio una puertilla con el símbolo de sanitario, no dudo y tan sólo entro. Se dirigió hacia los lavamanos y apoyó las manos sobre la plataforma de estos, mirándose al espejo. Dejó salir un suspiró y abrió uno de los grifos, capturando un poco de agua entre sus manos y antes de que esta se le escapara usarla para refrescar su rostro, encorvándose un poco apartando la vista del espejo.

Así que, aquí estas, princesa. — En aquella silenciosa habitación se escuchó aquella voz que tanto irritaba a Asuka.

Mari había llegado donde ella, y no sólo eso, se había atrevido a cerrar la puerta del servicio con seguro, para que nadie más pudiera entrar.

Asuka de inmediato se irguió y volteó a ver a Mari quien empezaba a caminar lentamente hacía ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no puedes dejarme a solas un rato? — Se impuso con presencia, tratando de no parecer frágil frente a la castaña.

¿Dejarte sola? Te expondría a muchos peligros. — Respondió tranquilamente la chica de gafas, sin detener su andar.

Soy… soy lo suficientemente mayor… Tengo 16 años ya. — Titubeó un poco y también retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que Mari no se detenía y seguía avanzando hacia ella.

Soy un par de meses mayor — Dijo Mari mientras detenía de pronto su paso. — Mi deber es cuidarte.

¿Y por eso… Me has encerrado en el baño… Pe…Pervertida? — Preguntó mientras miraba de reojo la puerta del baño.

Mari no respondió a eso, sólo volvió a caminar, alterando a Asuka, tanto que también ella retrocedió por inercia, hasta que su fina espalda fue a chocar con el frio muro. Dejandola sin escapatoria. La chica castaña llegó hasta estar frente suyo, apoyó las manos sobre la pared, encerrando a Asuka con los brazos y acercar el rostro al de Asuka casi hasta que sus narices rosaran.

¿Querer estar contigo…? ¿Me hace una pervertida? — Preguntó en un susurró la mayor de las dos.

Aquella pregunta, había dejado a Asuka sin habla, su corazón volvía a bombear con fuerza, con tanta que temía que Mari pudiera escuchar sus frenéticos latidos. De nuevo estaba atrapada y no estaba segura de como haría esta vez para escapar.


	3. Capitulo 3 Incluso si no es necesario

¿Qué? — Alzó las cejas con ligera sorpresa, para enseguida fruncir el ceño en confusión. — ¿Asuka y Shinji no han asistido a la primera clase? Pero, yo los vi salir juntos esta mañana… — Murmuró una consternada Misato, mientras sostenía su teléfono móvil con la mano izquierda.

Así es, pensé que usted sabía sobre ello Katsuragi-san. — Se escuchó una voz masculina y madura del otro lado de la bocina.

¿Yo? Ah, sí, si… Ahora que lo menciona, lo olvide, los chicos estarían ocupados hoy, siento no avisarle, enviare un justificante con la razón de su falta esta mañana, descuide Takahashi-san.

Al terminar la llamada, Misato frunció el ceño pero ahora con evidente molestia, mientras empuñaba un poco su teléfono celular. Había mentido para salvar a Shinji y Asuka, pues además de todo era su tutora y a veces no resultaba ser tan disciplinada como debería. Ahora tan sólo se preguntaba donde podrían estar esos dos.

¿Te duele? — Preguntó Mari, en un tono muy bajo, tan bajo que no se oía específicamente su voz al preguntar, si no su aliento liberarse para entonar aquella pregunta. — ¿Hay algo que te duela? — Preguntó de nuevo, dejando que su aliento chocase contra el cuello de la menor.

Ante la cercanía de Mari, Asuka había preferido desviar la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando expuesto su pálido cuello. Sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando, los latidos de su corazón no eran lo único precipitado en ella. Ahora, su cuerpo tiritaba como si tuviese frío o miedo, estaba tan nerviosa que sólo podía cerrar los ojos tan fuertes como los puños, esperando que la castaña se alejara y la dejase, tan sólo eso.

Estas temblando… — Volvió a hablar la chica con gafas. Notando con facilidad aquella inquietud en Asuka, quien sólo negó ante su afirmación.

Por mero instinto, la joven Illustrious bajó su mano derecha del muro, para con esta rosar la mejilla de Asuka y comprobar su temperatura. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja no estaba fría, si no realmente caliente, tanto que Mari se alarmó un poco.

Princesa, estas ardiendo. — Murmuró mientras dirigía ahora ambas manos hacía el listón rojo que estaba anudado en el cuello de su uniforme escolar, desanudándolo con sólo un tirón, consiguiendo que la camisa de Asuka se abriera un poco más de lo normal.

¡¿Q…Que haces?! — Pregunto la joven Shikinami, también con la voz baja pero evidentemente alterada, protegiendo su pecho en seguida con ambas manos, tratando de volver a anudar su listón con torpeza. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso mientras que al tiempo, su temperatura corporal se elevaba.

No lo hagas. — Dijo una autoritaria Mari, sujetando las muñecas de Asuka y apartarlas de su camisa y listón.

Pe…Pero que estás diciendo… — La chica de mirada ojiazul se atrevió a alzar el rostro y observar a Mari, que no tenía más ese semblante burlón si no uno serio y casi escalofriante.

La fiebre no bajará si no dejas de comportarte como una niña. — Volvió a decir Mari con ese timbre seguro y determinado en su voz. Sin esperar respuesta de Asuka, bajó despacio los tirantes azules del uniforme, para luego deshacer el extraño amarre que Asuka le había dado de nueva cuenta al rojo listón y así dejar una vez más a medio abrir su blanca camisa.

Asuka no pudo hablar o si quiera moverse, Mari la había declarado con fiebre, y en verdad, ella se sentía muy caliente, pero ninguna de las dos sabía que eso no tenía que ver con enfermedad o algo parecido si no con la reacción del cuerpo de Asuka ante ese tipo de situaciones. Aun así, se quedó quieta como si no fuese Mari quien la estuviera desvistiendo si no un doctor, alguien que sabe lo que hace. Aunque seguía temblando y seguía con las mejillas llenas de rubor, tan sólo prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, no era capaz de ver las manos de Mari desvistiéndola. Pero estando tan cerca, no había a donde mirar, así que sólo cerró los ojos, y trato de pensar en algo diferente a lo que ocurría con ellas dos encerradas en los servicios del tren.

Haré que te sientas mejor. — Escuchó aquel susurró adornado por la voz de Mari, y sintió un vuelco familiar en su interior, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

_Mientras todos los niños y niñas iban marchando y cantando una alegre canción que, guiados por los encargados del campamento se dirigían rumbo al lago del bosque. Una enferma pequeña reposaba sobre una de las cabañas que correspondía a la enfermería. Estaba sola, su única compañía era la enfermera ya con la vejez encima que yacía durmiente en una silla mecedora._

_Los estornudos y tosidos de la pequeña se unían a la respiración durmiente de la anciana enfermera, mientras que los cantos alegres de sus compañeros de campamento se hacían más lejanos cada vez más._

_Ton… Tontos… __— Murmuró la pequeña pelirroja mientras desviaba el rostro rumbo a la ventana, levantándose un poco, dejando su cuerpo apoyado en la cama con los codos. — Yo… Yo ni si quiera quería acompañarlos. — Dijo la pequeña mientras los miraba partir por la ventana, apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama._

_Además, tú ya conoces bien el lago._ — Una voz diferente a la de Asuka sonó de pronto, obligando a la pequeña Shikinami a desviar la vista hacía la puerta, encontrándose con aquella niña de anteojos y cabellos castaños cargando una gran caja de cartón, que lucía un poco pesada.

_Tú… _— Fue todo lo que respondió Asuka, consternada con la presencia de la contraria.

_Mari se acercó hasta dejar la caja sobre los pies de la cama en la que reposaba el cuerpo de Asuka, después de todo, el pequeño cuerpo de la mitad alemana no usaba ni la mitad del espacio en el mueble. Después, como si ahora Asuka y ella fuesen de total confianza se subió a la cama también, de rodillas, abriendo la caja de cartón y sacando de ella un montón de juguetes y juegos para niños, sin verse convencida por uno realmente._

_Pensé que me atraparían, pero le pedí a Yuki-chan que los distrajera para poder venir hasta la enfermería, y camino aquí me encontré con esta cosa… ¿Ya has mirado? Está llena de cosas divertidas._ — Hablaba la infantil Mari mientras seguía sacando juguetes y juegos, cuando los saco todos, volteó a ver a Asuka esperando una respuesta suya.

_No… No quiero jugar._ — Mintió la obstinada Asuka, mientras se daba la vuelta, envolviéndose con las sabanas, acomodándose en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Mari.

_El resfrió que había adquirido la pequeña ojiazul se debía a su incidente en el lago, aunque algo de gripe no era nada en comparación con la posibilidad de morir, Mari aún sentía deseos de estar con Asuka; tan así que no le importaba romper las reglas del campamento Wille para niños de nacionalidad euro-japonesa. Asuka sabía que Mari le había ayudado según habían explicado los adultos, aun así no sabía cómo decir 'gracias' más bien se sentía avergonzada con ella; le debía gratitud y no sabía cómo dársela. Estando acostumbrada a ser grosera con todo el mundo, a insultar e ignorar ¿Cómo alguien así podría dar las gracias? _

_Al ver la respuesta de Asuka ante su invitación a jugar, Mari se quitó la pequeña mochila de explorador que llevaba en la espalda y rebusco en ella a su fiel amigo Chan. Bajó de la cama y Asuka suspiró enojándose consigo misma, pensando que había hecho que la niña castaña se fuera; pues aunque no pudiera aceptarlo, no quería que se fuera, Asuka quería su compañía, pero no sabía cómo decirlo._

_No te preocupes Princesa, ¡Haré que te sientas mejor! _— De pronto, frente a Asuka apareció Chan, siendo manejado por Mari desde abajo, quien además había modificado su voz a una ligeramente más aguda y torpe, simulando que era la voz del muñeco.

_Asuka alzó las cejas, pensaba que Mari se había marchado, era la primera persona que se quedaba con ella aún a pesar de portarse grosera._

_¿Prin… Princesa? _— Se animó a preguntar Asuka, como si quisiera seguir el juego.

_¿No es usted una princesa? _— Mari sonrió para sí misma y siguió fingiendo esa voz, dándole vida a su muñeco. — Los cuentos siempre las describen como personas que no hablan con plebeyos… ¡Así como usted!

_La pequeña Asuka no pudo evitar dejar que una pequeña risita saliera de sus labios, si, ella no hablaba con nadie; pero jamás se le ocurrió que se tratase de una princesa que no quisiera relacionarse con plebeyos._

_Además… __— Mari fue saliendo de su escondite, dejando que su rostro tanto como el de Chan quedasen a la misma altura. — Todas las princesas son muy bonitas… — Agregó Mari con su propia voz, mientras miraba con una sonrisa tierna a Asuka, quien tan sólo pestañeo un par de veces, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse en cuestión de nada._

Para cuando Asuka salió de su trance, uno de sus hombros ya estaba desnudo, al igual que sus finas clavículas e incluso aquel rosado sujetador con sensuales y aniñados encajes como adorno se dejaba ver apenas un poco, resguardando sus pálidos y redondos senos. Mari por su parte, se había quitado el saco y la corbata, humedeciendo la segunda y doblarla hasta que cumpliera la tarea de un pañuelo húmedo que bajase la temperatura corporal de Asuka. Acariciando las partes desnudas de su piel, su frente, su cuello, sus clavículas, su hombro y luego descubrir su otro hombro, dejando así que la blanca camisa cayera sola hasta las caderas de Asuka, dejando a medio desnudar todo su torso.

Sus finos hombros cubiertos por aquellos casi dorados cabellos, su pecho cubierto tan sólo por el sujetador rosado a media copa, aquel níveo abdomen que se contraía cuando la corbata húmeda pasaba por encima de su piel; Asuka realmente lucía como una princesa.

Mari devolvió la prenda mojada por encima de las clavículas de Asuka, partiendo de ahí, la descendió hasta dar con la exquisita curvatura de sus modestos pechos, apretó un poco la corbata como si la exprimiera y de ella un par de gotas se derramaron sobre el busto de la joven Shikinami, consiguiendo que ambas gotas se deslizaran desde la piel de entre sus senos hasta su abdomen, muriendo muy cerca de su zona pélvica, lo que hizo que la chica pelirroja dejase salir una ligera exhalación, aunque muy tenue, indudablemente aguda, tan parecida a un quejido, o en el mejor de los casos; un gemido.

Está bien, princesa… Está bien, es sólo agua. — Respondió Mari tratando de tranquilizarla.

N…no me gusta cómo se… s…siente… — Dijo Asuka, con la voz algo quebrada, pues aunque las intenciones de Mari fueran acabar con su calor, al igual que sus nervios, su temperatura parecía ir en aumento con cada toque suyo.

Entonces… Permíteme hacerme cargo, majestad. — Los ojos de Mari adquirieron un brillo especial, dejó la corbata sobre el lavamanos y lentamente se fue inclinando, hasta quedar con una rodilla sobre el suelo.

Asuka no percibió aquel movimiento, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía que ahora tenía a Mari arrodillada frente suyo, no lo supo hasta que de pronto en su abdomen, justo donde el rastro de gotas había quedado, sintió los labios de Mari limpiar ese frío y húmedo camino.

La ojiazul no pudo evitarlo, aunque lo tratara de evitar, al sentir los labios de la castaña sobre su abdomen plano; sus piernas flaquearon, su cuerpo albergó un instantáneo escalofrío y su boca, si, su boca emitió un sonido parecido al dolor, quejumbroso, delicado y agudo, que encerraba una fusión de emociones exóticas. Nunca nadie había tocado a Asuka de ese modo ni si quiera ella misma, no estaba segura de la carga de emoción que había sentido, pero no suponía que se tratará de algo bueno cuando la había hecho emitir un sonido así de vergonzoso.

Pa…Para, yo… Yo no… — Y antes de que pudiera dejar de hablar, antes de que pudiera culimar su dialogo, Mari volvió a besar su abdomen, pero esta vez, no fueron sus labios los protagonistas del beso, si no su propia lengua. Situación que obligó a Asuka a cerrar con mayor fuerza los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a la boca, para cubrirla y evitar que más sonidos vergonzosos salieran de sus labios.

Su temperatura parecía aumentar, su cuerpo tiritaba con mayor intensidad, sus mejillas estaban ya casi completamente rojas, sus piernas se sentían débiles, frágiles como si fueran a desplomarse en cualquier momento, no cabía duda de que Asuka era sensible y Mari muy osada.

La castaña continuó depositando suaves caricias labiales encima de la blanquecina piel de Asuka, aun cuando no había más rastro del agua fría. Empezaba a tener una sed, que poco tenía que ver con el agua, si no con la piel de la joven Shikinami. Pero en ese momento…

La puerta del sanitario recibió dos golpecitos y la voz de Kaworu se hizo sonar del otro lado.

¿chicas, están ahí? Estamos por llegar, será mejor que nos preparemos para bajar…


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Me recuerdas?

_No, no, no, si quieres venir con nosotros no traigas a Asuka-chan, ella es muy mala, no nos agrada. — Dijo una pequeña de cabellos rubios con un acento especialmente austriaco, hacía Mari._

_Se equivocan, ella es muy divertida, siempre que jugamos… ¡Nos reímos mucho! — Respondió la pequeña de gafas, incluso añadiendo ademanes de sorpresa y gran magnitud al hablar para convencer a los otros niños. _

_Lo siento Mari-chan. — Negó la rubia y se dio la vuelta sujetando mejor los tirantes de su mochila de acampar. — Vamos chicos. — Le habló al resto de niños que miraban con algo de lastima a Mari, pero al final siguieron el andar de la rubia desapareciendo entre la oscuridad que la noche le otorgaba al bosque._

_Asuka estaba de pie, escondida tras uno de los árboles, había oído todo, ahora mismo abrazaba el muñeco que Mari le había obsequiado para que no se sintiera sola cuando no estuvieran juntas. Abrazaba a ese pequeño muñeco de tela llamado Chan, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras con la cabeza gacha cerraba los ojos tratando no llorar._

_Los niños del campamento habían planeado adentrarse en el bosque a escondidas, sin la autorización de los adultos y hacer una gran hoguera, donde contarían historias tenebrosas y comerían algunos malvaviscos. Mari creyó que eso sonaba muy divertido y si Asuka y ella pudieran ir juntas sería fantástico, ahora que había descubierto que Asuka era tan diferente a como todos la veían._

_Sin embargo, sus compañeros habían rechazado la propuesta de Mari de llevar a Asuka, aunque a todos les agradaba la castaña, no compartían la misma emoción por la pequeña mitad alemana. _

_La pequeña de gafas sólo pudo suspirar y agachar la cabeza, Asuka y ella habían preparado todo para unirse a ellos, incluso habían recolectado algo de leña por la tarde, habían empacado malvaviscos y pensado en las historias más espeluznantes para contar a sus compañeros. No sabría cómo decirle que no se unirían a ellos. Sin embargo ya pensaría en algo. Mari se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo rumbo a las cabañas, pero entonces pudo escuchar un par de sollozos y al seguirlos se encontró con Asuka._

_Prin… Princesa ¿Estabas a aquí todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Mari con sorpresa y algo de preocupación._

… — _Asuka sólo pudo asentir, mientras usaba las mangas de su chaqueta para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. _

_Mari no tardo nada y corrió para quedar frente a la pelirroja y tomarle por los hombros, mirándola con una sonrisa que le costaba dibujar, debido al llanto de la contraria._

_No lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué es que lloras? — Preguntó la castaña como si no hubiera razones para estar triste._

_Lo… Lo siento, e… es mi culpa — Dijo Asuka hipando, luchando por dejar de llorar._

_Es que… ¿A caso no lo ves? — Preguntó Mari ampliando tan sólo un poco más su sonrisa, pues feliz, enojada o incluso triste Asuka no dejaba de parecerle una niña de la realeza. — Princesa tonta. — Dijo en un susurró la pequeña castaña y de forma repentina se empujo para abrazar a la pelirroja._

_Asuka quedó paralizada, aunque sus mejillas seguían húmedas y sus ojos cristalinos, un rubor rojizo se había aparecido sobre sus tiernas mejillas. Sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire como si no supiera donde ponerlas. Mientras que Mari sin problema envolvía el pequeño cuerpo de la mitad alemana con sus cortos brazos._

_Esto no quiere decir que no vayamos a hacer todo lo que planeamos para esta noche. — Murmuró Mari en un tono lúdico al oído de Asuka._

_¿Q…que quieres decir? — Preguntó la pequeña ojiazul con la voz algo cortada por el previo llanto._

_Lo haremos, y será mejor aún ¿Sabes por qué? — Mari se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Asuka y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y bastante emocionada. _

_¿Por… Por qué? — La pelirroja no lo entendía, no tenía idea de porque Mari parecía tan feliz aun cuando habían rechazado que las dos acompañasen al resto de sus compañeros en la salida secreta._

_Por qué sólo estaremos tu y yo, princesa. — Respondió la castaña con bastante simpleza y alegría contenida._

_Esa respuesta hizo que el rostro consternado de Asuka, quisiera llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo y no de tristeza, sabía que no era así. No se sentía triste, estaba segura de que no le había dolido lo que Mari había dicho, sino todo lo contrario. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sus ganas de llorar? No lo entendía, aun así, todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo quería hacer era abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña Illustrious, y así lo hizo. Bajo la luz de la luna llena, ocultas entre aquellos altos y delgados árboles, esas dos pequeñas tuvieron el abrazo más significativo de sus cortas vidas; y además una de ellas había descubierto que no sólo el dolor y la tristeza producían el llanto. También era posible llorar y estar feliz. _

¿Chicas? — Volvió a preguntar la voz de Kaoru.

¿No están ahí? — Se escuchó la voz de Shinji tras la puerta también.

Creo que no, deberemos buscar al otro lado del tren. — Dijo Kaoru, para luego dejar sonar sus pasos alejarse y los de Shinji seguirle casi al instante.

Asuka y Mari habían ignorado por completo el llamado de los chicos, Asuka no era capaz de alzar la voz y Mari de abandonar su tarea.

Princesa… No sé qué hacer, cada vez… — Entreabrió los ojos y dedicó una especial mirada al abdomen plano y pálido de Asuka. — Cada vez estas más caliente… Quizá debamos buscar un médico… — Murmuró Mari mientras subía una de sus manos frías hasta dar con el vientre de Asuka y dibujar pequeñas caricias circulares sobre su piel.

N…No… No, Y…Yo no quie… Yo no quiero un… Un…. Un médico. — Respondió Asuka como su voz se lo permitía, sintiendo un montón de vibraciones corporales que nacían a partir de los dedos fríos de Mari sobre su tibia piel.

Eso significa que ¿Quieres que yo sea tu médico? — Respondió la castaña, mientras alzaba la vista hacía el rostro avergonzado de Asuka, poniéndose de pie lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. — No me importaría cuidar de ti princesa, lo haría sin importar el tiempo que tardes en sanar.

Aquellas palabras obligaron a Asuka a abrir los ojos y mirar con sorpresa a Mari, sin desvanecer ni un solo segundo aquel intenso carmín que coloreaba de vergüenza su rostro. Se atrevió a mirar los ojos de la joven Illustrious, tratando de buscar el juego, la broma, la burla; pero no había nada de ello, no podía hallarle defecto a esa mirada.

La pelirroja tragó largo, y temblorosamente alzo sus manos a una velocidad bastante moderada, sus dedos llegaron hasta tocar el rojo armazón de las gafas ajenas. Y muy cuidadosamente haló de sus anteojos con intención de apartarlos del rostro de Mari. Cuando los quitó completamente pudo volverse en el tiempo, ver a esa pequeña niña alegre, que con sus bromas y juegos conseguía llenar de alegría su corazón, rompiendo cada capa de hielo que la pequeña Asuka había armado.

Te recuerdo… — Murmuró Asuka, frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si le costara decir esas palabras, en su voz se notaba que no le era tan sencillo. — Yo… Te recuerdo… Te recuerdo cuatro oj…

Y así, antes de que Asuka pudiera culminar con su dialogo, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Mari no lo había podido evitar. Ver a la ojiazul, enrojecida, a medio vestir, avergonzada y con esa temperatura corporal tan contagiable; simplemente no lo pudo evitar, sus instintos fueron más rápidos que su razón y sin preocuparse por nada más que no fueran los labios de la joven Shikinami; la beso.

El cuerpo de la más joven se alteró inmediatamente, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron, se espalda se pegó completamente a la fría pared, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo habitual. Su primer impulso fue tratar de empujar a Mari, no dejarla, no continuar, pero los labios de Mari se movían con extrema suavidad contra los suyos, rogando por ser correspondidos, por lo que sin poder si quiera dejar que su mente eligiera cual era la mejor respuesta… Los ojos de Asuka se cerraron lentamente, sus músculos lucharon por destensarse y deshacer la rigidez de su cuerpo, mientras que tratando de imitar a Mari, sus labios se movían con lentitud y una torpeza e inexperiencia que encantaron a la joven Illustrious.

Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de sí había pasado un minuto o un segundo, el tiempo parecía haber perdido razón apenas sus labios se rosaron. No oían nada que no fuesen los latidos de la contraria chocar contra su propio pecho, sus respiraciones contenidas, chocando una con otra en aquel beso, no había otro sonido. No lo había hasta que…

Un ligero temblor se hizo de la cabina del tren, acompañado del sonido estruendoso de una campana que anunciaba que el tren frenaba y estaba por arribar, habían llegado a su destino. Aquello hizo a Asuka regresar a la realidad y apartarse de los labios de Mari, empujarla y en seguida darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la castaña. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que podía imaginar era posible, haciendo que su semidesnudo pecho subiera y bajara. Se miró así misma casi desnuda por manos de la chica castaña, y cerró los ojos con vergüenza y enojo.

Asuka quería maldecir, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió como las manos de mari de nuevo se aparecían sobre ella, haciéndola tiritar ligeramente. Para su desgracia o fortuna, esta vez la joven Illustrious se ocupaba de poner en el sitio debido su ropa, acomodando la camisa de Asuka, su uniforme e incluso el corbatín, todo desde atrás, mirando por encima del hombro de Asuka para asegurarse de no cometer ningún error, dejando impecable la apariencia de la ropa de la menor.

Princesa… ¿Podrías devolverme las gafas antes de salir? — Preguntó tras ella con un tono suave de amabilidad.

Tú… — Tragó largo mientras miraba los anteojos rojos sobre sus manos. — ¿No puedes ver nada sin ellas, verdad?

Naturalmente, es mejor si las llevo puestas. — Asintió Mari con una tranquila sonrisa esperando recibir de vuelta aquel objeto.

Has necesitado anteojos desde pequeña… — Susurró Asuka mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en las gafas.

¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó Mari confundida.

Y como si esa pregunta hecha por la castaña hubiese significado el peor de los insultos para la pelirroja; Asuka apretujó las gafas y las dejó caer al suelo con enojo. Se giró para ver a Mari con una furia superior a la de los vestidores, o a la de los asientos.

¡Idiota cuatro ojos! — Fue todo lo que se escuchó antes del sonido de un fuerte golpe, propinado por Asuka hacía Mari.

La pelirroja salió del servicio, enfurecida, caminando rápido y fuerte; dejando de pie junto a los lavamanos a Mari, con la mejilla derecha rojiza como resultado de la bofetada que Asuka le propinó. El rostro de Mari demostraba confusión, no podía entender el comportamiento de Asuka y Asuka no podía entender el de Mari.

Después del campamento Wille, ninguna de las dos se volvió a ver hasta que cumplieron la edad de 16 años, Asuka pudo identificar a Mari en seguida, supo que era ella, las gafas, esa sonrisa audaz, el color azulado y verdoso en sus ojos. Sabía que era ella, la misma niña del campamento Wille pero, por alguna razón Mari no parecía tener idea de quien era Asuka y eso entristeció a la mitad alemana, y como estaba acostumbrada el hecho de sentirse débil por algo o por alguien, producía en Asuka que el mecanismo de defensa que tenía como protagónica a la furia y al enojo apareciera.

¿Cómo podía Mari no recordarla, cuando Asuka le recordaba tan bien?

¡Un parque de diversiones! — Exclamó Shinji muy emocionado mientras miraba al frente el montón de gente ir y venir riendo, la música, los colores, los juegos mecánicos, las tiendas, y atracciones dignas de todo sitio de entretenimiento.

Me alegra que te guste Shinji-Kun. — Asintió Kaoru, para luego voltear a ver a Asuka y preguntarle. — ¿Te gusta a ti, Shikinami-san?

Sólo quisiera estar en la escuela. — Asuka sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Pero Asuka, mira todo eso… Es tan… woa… — Trato de animarla Shinji, pero una vez más la mirada del castaño se había perdido en el esplendor que irradiaba el parque.

Shinji…— Volteó a ver al chico la pelirroja y apretó los labios con algo de desagrado. — Vayamos juntos.

Lo siento Shikinami-san, pero me gustaría disfrutar el sitio con Shinji-kun, si no te molesta. — Kaoru tomó al joven Ikari de la mano, les sonrió a las chicas y se despidió con la mano libre para luego empezar a caminar y perderse entre el mar de gente.

Idiotas. — Murmuró Asuka, miró de reojo a Mari y suspiró molesta empezando a caminar, tratando de ignorar a la chica de gafas.

Oh… Princesa, espérame… — Dijo Mari, quien al notar que Asuka se alejaba empezó a seguirle el paso, temiendo que se perdiera.


	5. Capitulo 5 Mía

¿Qué? Cómo es que nadie pudo haberlos visto… — Murmuró Misato molesta, mientras se levantaba de golpe de su escritorio.

Seguramente te dijeron a donde irían, pero no fuiste capaz de prestarles atención. — Respondió una mujer rubia y de cejas pronunciadas, la profesora Ritsuko Akagi.

¿Qué dices? — Resopló Misato, dejando el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la rubia. — Es obvio que decidieron ponerse románticos y tener una cita juntos.

Ante el comentario de Misato, Ritsuko tan sólo pudo reír muy delicadamente, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano derecha para no extender su carcajada. Misato sólo le miró con extrañeza e infló un poco las mejillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? — Preguntó la mujer de cabellos oscuros a la contraria.

Dudo mucho que Shinji y Asuka se vean de ese modo. — Continuó Ritsuko mientras ordenaba algunos papeles sentada en su propio escritorio.

Se nota que no sabes nada de adolescentes, Shinji y Asuka son dos jóvenes en pleno desarrollo sus hormonas empiezan a brotar por ahí, buscando compañía del sexo opuesto. — Dijo Misato en un tono bastante filosófico.

Quizá… Algo de lo que hayas dicho tenga sentido, pero no la última parte, lo aseguro. — Mencionó la rubia tranquila, dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?— Misato ladeó el rostro y miró confundida a Ritsuko.

Asuka siempre ha rechazado a todos los chicos que la pretenden, a sus dieciséis años, no la hemos visto saliendo con ningún muchacho ¿O no? — Continuó explicando Ritsuko con un aire desinteresado pero seguro.

Estas diciendo que a Asuka… ¿No le gustan los hombres? — Misato se acercó al escritorio de Ritsuko, mirando a la misma con los ojos a medio cerrar y los brazos cruzados.

Es una posibilidad. — Dijo Ritsuko con simpleza mientras continuaba con sus tareas.

Bueno eso… — La mujer de cabellos oscuros quedó pensativa, pues las palabras de Ritsuko tenían algo de cierto.

Asuka siempre rechazaba a sus pretendientes, sin importar que tan apuestos o listos fuesen, sin importar el número de regalos ostentosos que le ofrecieran, siempre terminaba en lo mismo, con la pelirroja diciendo que cada uno de ellos no era más que un idiota que no se acercaba si quiera a su nivel. Asuka siempre había sido orgullosa, así que Misato lo notaba natural, pero la mayoría de chicos de su edad ya se mostraban interesados en alguien.

Asuka no tiene que portarse romántica con nadie para significar que le interesa un muchacho, ella no es así. — Continuó Misato tratando de refutar la idea de Ritsuko.

No, Asuka jamás se portaría de ese modo, lo sabemos… — Ritsuko se quitó las gafas de lectura y junto ambas manos sobre el escritorio, alzando la vista para mirar a Misato. — Asuka no haría cartas de amor, compraría obsequios o tarjetas… Para demostrar su interés, ella… Ella más bien… — Ritsuko sonrió y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana de la oficina de profesores. — Ella más bien se alteraría mucho cuando nombrasen el nombre de la persona por la que está interesada, se molestaría mucho si la relacionaran con esa persona de cualquier modo, hablaría un montón de esa persona, pero nada positivo… Y sobre todo, trataría de mostrar a toda costa que ella es mejor que esa persona.

Cuando Ritsuko terminó de hablar, se colocó las gafas nuevamente, devolvió la vista a los documentos que estaban frente a ella y continuó con sus tareas como si nada, mientras que Misato había quedado de pie frente a ella con un montón de ideas rondándole la cabeza, las palabras de la mujer rubia de pronto encajaban en la convivencia con Asuka. Pero sólo terminó por negar con la cabeza y darle la espalda a Ritsuko.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio parecido, donde el escudo de la institución no era protagonizado por la letra N, sino por la J. Una joven de cabellos cortos y azulados, mirada carmín y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve se encontraba lista para salir antes del horario de fin de clase.

Bueno, es verdad Ayanami-san; Nagisa y Makinami me pidieron el día, se los di… Pero se supone que es un secreto. — Le dijo Kaji a la chica de también aproximadamente 16 años de edad.

No le diré a nadie, permítame ir también. — Respondió con un tono muy suave y casi frío de voz, la chica de pálida piel.

Pero, ni si quiera sabes dónde han ido… — Respondió Kaji metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Usted lo sabe? — Preguntó la joven de mirada escarlata.

Por supuesto, fueron al parque de diversiones del centro, pe…— Antes de que siguiera hablando, fue interrumpido.

Déjeme ir. — Insistió la joven, incluso poniéndose de pie abandonando el asiento que Kaji le había ofrecido previamente.

Pero… Se supone que soy orientador, no puedo dejar q…— De nuevo, la chica interrumpió.

Déjeme ir y prometo no decirle a nadie. —

Ah… — Suspiró el hombre mayor y asintió. — Puedes irte… Te prepararé un justificante médico, sólo aguarda unos minutos, no quiero meternos en problemas.

La chica sólo asintió, sujeto con ambas manos el mango de su maletín, apretándolo un poco, mientras miraba a la ventana de la sala, Kaji ya se había puesto a escribir el documento, apenas lo tuviera correría e iría a donde el mayor le había mencionado.

Makinami-san… — Un inaudible susurró salió de los labios de la chica de cabellos azules mientras dejaba la mirada perdida al horizonte tras el cristal.

Desde la hora de entrada a clases, un tiempo considerable había pasado, Shinji y Kaoru se habían perdido en la magia y diversión que ofrecía aquel parque, mirando todo sin estar seguros de que atracción querrían probar primero. Mientras que Asuka sólo caminaba y caminaba esperando perderse de Mari, pero la segunda sin importar que tan hábil o escurridiza tratará de ser la pelirroja, terminaba por encontrarla y seguirle el paso.

Princesa, vamos… ¿No tienes que ir tan rápido o sí? — Dijo Mari mientras seguía caminando tras ella.

Pero por supuesto, Asuka no pretendía voltear a mirarla si quiera, estaba muy molesta y cada vez que fallaba en perderse de la castaña se enojaba aún más. Perdió la paciencia y no hizo más que voltearse de pronto, apretar los puños y fruncir su ceño con una muy evidente molestia.

¡Deja de seguirme! — Exclamó con fuerza, para su sorpresa Mari ya no estaba tras suyo, en cambio un montón de personas la miraron extrañados por el repentino grito hacía sabia nadie quien. — Y… Y.. ¡Y ustedes que miran! — Respondió Asuka más molesta aún, dándose la vuelta de nueva cuenta, acelerando más su paso, sólo quería irse de ahí, una vez encontrará a Shinji se iría con él sin importar si Kaoru estaba de acuerdo o no.

Pero mientras más caminaba la joven Shikinami, más se veía perdida, era un sitio bastante grande, pero no quería tener que preguntar o pedir ayuda para dar con la salida pues no se iría sin Shinji.

Sin embargo, de pronto un grupo de chicos que lucían algunos años mayor a ella empezaron a seguirle, hablándole desde atrás, halagándola. Asuka los ignoró y trato de acelerar el paso hasta que uno se atrevió a tomarle por el hombro con poca delicadeza para detenerla. La chica ojiazul se detuvo instantáneamente y volteó a ver con enojo al grupo de chicos.

Eres más bonita de lo que creíamos, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? — Preguntó el chico que la había tomado del hombro, tratando de atraerla a ellos. Pero Asuka de un golpe apartó la mano de aquel.

Basuras. — Fue todo lo que respondió, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, o al menos eso pretendía, pero en seguida sintió como ahora tomaban una de sus muñecas.

Que niña tan mal educada, parece que necesita que le enseñen una lección. — Se escuchó la voz del hombre con cierta burla al ver que aunque la pelirroja trataba de soltarse no podía hacerlo por la evidente diferencia de fuerzas.

¡Déjame, pedazo de imbécil! — Exclamó Asuka al tiempo que alzaba una de sus rodillas para golpear con fuerza la entrepierna de aquel muchacho.

Por supuesto aquel doloroso golpe hizo que el chico la soltara enseguida, pero también logró que él y el resto se enfurecieran. Al ver sus expresiones, Asuka maldijo en un susurró, se giró y empezó a correr tras haber escuchado el grito del joven herido "¡Atrápenla!"

Asuka corría lo más rápido posible, pero sentía que los chicos pisaban sus talones, el aire se le acababa, y esos hombres inmaduros no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse. El sudor formado en sus sienes hacía que sus cabellos se pegasen ligeramente a su piel, empezaban a flaquearle las piernas y entonces, para su fortuna. De pronto escuchó un par de bultos caer al suelo y sonidos de queja que pertenecían a esas mismas voces que la habían estado fastidiando.

El sonido y el dejar de escuchar los pasos apresurados tras ella, la hicieron detenerse y girarse tan sólo un poco. Encontrándose así con aquellos muchachos tirados en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, con expresiones de dolor en su rostro que les había dejado tremendo tropezón, un tumulto mirando la aparatosa escena, pero mejor que ver a esos chicos derrotados frente a ella, fue que a un lado estaba Mari con la pierna apuntando tras los jóvenes, les había puesto el pie en medio de su carrera y así obligarlos a caer. Su expresión por el contrario no era el de una niña haciendo travesuras, sino al contrario parecía estar molesta de algún modo. Llevaba en sus manos dos bebidas, se acercó a Asuka con esa expresión de reproche en su rostro, le hizo tomar una de las bebidas y en seguida sacó un pañuelo del interior de su saco.

¿Lo ves princesa? Por eso es que es tan peligrosa que andes sola. — Como si de su hermana mayor se tratase, Mari le reprendió mientras con el pañuelo empezaba a secar el sudor de Asuka, procurando que su uniforme estuviese en excelentes condiciones, arreglando el flequillo de su cabello y pequeños detalles en ella. — Bebe eso, debes estar cansada. — Le dijo con esa misma expresión de enojo, por haberla preocupado. La castaña tomó de la cintura a la pelirroja y como si nada hubiera pasado empezó a irse con ella, dejando a aquellos chicos tratando de levantarse.

Princesa, si alguien te molesta, debes llamarme y yo arreglaré; pero sobre todo, no debes alejarte de mí y así estarás segura.

La mitad alemana no tenía palabras ciertas, debía agradecerle, pero obviamente no haría eso, podría apartarla y ofenderla como siempre lo hacía, pero acababa de ayudarla. Acababa de 'salvarla' sin si quiera sudar una gota, había traído incluso algo de beber, se había preocupado por limpiarle el sudor y arreglarle el uniforme. ¿Cómo podría ser grosera si Mari le mostraba un lado así de tierno?

Dime, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? — Le preguntó la chica de gafas a la ojiazul, mientras examinaba su cuerpo esperando no encontrarle ningún desperfecto.

E…Estoy bien. — Dijo con algo de recelo, muy bajito, como si no quisiera ser escuchada siendo 'amable' o más bien no siendo grosera.

Hm. — Respondió Mari no muy convencida, apartando la mirada de Asuka y alzarla hacía el frente, alzando las cejas emocionada al ver a unos metros de distancia la gran rueda de la fortuna. — Oh… ¡Vamos ahí!

Mari sujeto de la mano a Asuka y empezó a correr apresurada hasta aquel lugar, andando entre la gente, tomadas de la mano, corriendo como si de nuevo fueran pequeñas niñas en busca de una aventura que no necesitaba tener más protagónicos que el de su acompañante y el propio.

_Princesa… ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? — Preguntó una pequeña castaña mientras, buscaba la mano de la pequeña niña de ojos azules._

_Hm… El cielo. — Respondió la más pequeña de ambas, mientras miraba hacia arriba, justamente aquel cielo estrellado adornando por el brillo especial que ofrecía la luna llena._

_¿El cielo? Jo, yo iba a decir que una dulcería… ¿Por qué el cielo? — Desvió su mirada hacía su pequeña amiga con una expresión curiosa. _

_Desde ahí… Creo que se podría ver todo, me gustaría estar ahí. — Dijo en un tono bajo mientras su mirada se perdía arriba._

_Bien, pues un día te llevaré y veremos todo desde ahí juntas. — Asintió Mari decidida, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Asuka._

_Ambas habían salido solas a acampar, ahora se encontraban recostadas sobre una manta por fuera de su casa de campaña, con el fuego de la chimenea a su lado, la madera crujiendo ante las brasas del fuego y el cielo cubriéndolas con toda su inmensidad; con sus pequeños dedos entrelazados una mano con la otra. _

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Mari ya estaba sentada frente a ella, ambas cautivas en una de las cabinas de la noria. Con la luz naranja del atardecer filtrándose en los cristales de aquel cubo que colgaba de la inmensa rueda, que de poco en poco empezaba a moverse, subiéndolas con una lentitud completamente agradable, hipnotizante para Asuka. Podía ver el fondo tras la castaña cambiar, de personas a otras atracciones, edificios y de pronto, tan sólo el cielo tras ella. Y de nuevo veía en ese emocionado rostro que se asomaba por la ventana y saludaba a la gente de por debajo, a la niña de coletas y gafas que la había hecho pasar la mejor época de su vida.

Naciste en Inglaterra… ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Asuka en un tono serio, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el regazo, mirando fija a Mari.

¿Uhm? — La voz de Asuka hizo que Mari dejará su torpe tarea de tratar de hacer señas a las personas de abajo y voltearse a verla. — Así es… Debiste saberlo por mi apellido. Aunque Langley tampoco es muy común en Japón y ese acento tuyo es muy tierno.

… — Asuka no respondió nada, sólo pudo desviar la mirada hacía la ventana también y susurrar muy vagamente "Cuatro ojos, idiota".

Princesa… ¿Por qué eres tan poco amig… — Mari no pudo concluir su pregunta, Asuka le robó la palabra.

¿Por qué demonios me llamas princesa, ah? — Asuka no fue capaz de voltear a Mari, tan sólo apretó fuerte los puños sintiendo ese calor molesto hacerle en las mejillas.

Te lo he dicho antes ya… — Cuidadosamente Mari se levantó de su asiento; apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo, y las manos las apoyó sobre el asiento a los costados de Asuka. — ¿Será que lo has olvidado? — Murmuró la castaña buscando ahora las manos de la pelirroja y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

¡No! — Volteó Asuka en seguida a verla, sin saber por qué esas palabras habían tocado fibras sensibles en su interior, consiguiendo que sus ojos se miraran cristalinos. — Yo no lo he olvidado, yo… Yo lo recuerdo todo. — Dijo con la voz a medio cortar, frágil, apretando el agarre en las manos de Mari. — Pero tú… Tú estúpida cuatro ojos, pareces no saber nada…

Pero si yo no lo olvidado princesa… **Mi **princesa… — Enfatizo la propiedad al final, mientras se erguía un poco más, consiguiendo que su rostro y el de Asuka quedasen a la altura, apuntando con su boca la ajena, a nada de tener contacto labial…


End file.
